


Perdí algo

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Soft - Luzplay [7]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Idea tonta pero me hace gracia, Luzplay, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: —Son las cuatro de la mañana, hace mucho frío y no me conoces, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a buscar en la basura?
Relationships: Auron/Luzu, AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Soft - Luzplay [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891825
Kudos: 9





	Perdí algo

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Es esta la idea más random que he tenido?... probablemente.
> 
> Pero me gusta xDD

Son casi las 4 de la mañana, hace demasiado frío y Luzu está de muy mala gana buscando sus llaves en su bolsillo para entrar a su departamento de una vez y poder dormir. Necesita, realmente necesita morir sobre su cama y despertar en 100 años. El trabajo le tiene jodido, hay un dolor punzante en su espalda y su cabeza le pesa.

Pronto escucha ruidos en los depósitos de basura de su complejo de departamentos, ¿un animal? Dios, espera que no, siempre rompen las bolsas de basura y queda todo hecho un desastre, a veces sale olor. 

La luz intermitente que se asoma por la reja le advierte que no, no es un animal, es una persona.

Luzu frunce el ceño, ¿a esta hora? Nadie en su sano juicio estaría hurgando la basura de otros a las cuatro de la mañana.

¿Un ladrón?

Seguramente.

Luzu se quita el bolso del trabajo y se prepara para enfrentarlo, benditas sean sus clases de karate en la infancia, lo peor es que no está de humor para un ladrón de tercera.

Avanza lento hacia la zona, escuchando murmullos de un hombre que no logra identificar, toma aire y se para detrás de él lo suficientemente cerca como para que le vea, pero no para que le pueda hacer algo sin que Luzu pueda esquivarlo.

—¿Qué cojones haces?

— Merda, em espantat! —Grita el otro cayendo sobre su culo y soltando la linterna al piso, la cual comienza a apagarse paulatinamente.

—Eso… ¿Eso es catalán?

—Joder, sí, lo es, casi me matas del puto susto —gruñe molesto, toma la linterna y la golpea contra su palma forzando a que vuelva a encender. —, vivo aquí por cierto, así que no molestes a la policía. 

La luz enciende por fin y apunta directo a la cara de Luzu cegándolo unos momentos, el otro no puede evitar reírse.

—Lo siento, apenas veo.

—¿Qué mierda haces en la basura?

Ah, la pregunta más importante de la noche.

—Perdí algo.

—¿En la basura? —pregunta más a sí mismo que al extraño vecino.

—Sí, genio, perdí algo importante en la maldita basura —el otro se vuelve a levantar limpiando la tierra de su pantalón, se agacha nuevamente a inspeccionar la bolsa de antes.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—Son las cuatro de la mañana, hace mucho frío y no me conoces, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a buscar en la basura?

—Tienes cara de necesitarla —Luzu escucha como suspira, y con un tono mucho más relajado le escucha decir:

—Sí, por favor.

Con eso dicho, Luzu saca su celular del bolsillo y alumbra otra bolsa para comenzar con su búsqueda.

—¿Qué cosa perdiste? —pregunta finalmente.

—Un USB con mi tesis —responde angustiado.

—Vaya mierda —Luzu abre la bolsa de la cual sale un olor bastante poderoso —¡Joder, hay algo muerto aquí!

—Mi bolsa tenía solo papeles, cualquiera que tenga cosas medio líquidas descartarlas —advierte con un ligero toque de burla, Luzu no puede saberlo del todo. 

Los minutos pasan, solo se oye el ruido de bolsas y basura siendo removida por ellos, el olor se vuelve menos fuerte a medida que se van acostumbrando

—¡Lo encontré! —grita de pronto, con la emoción aflorando de su voz como si encontrara el tesoro más buscado de los siete mares.

—¿Enserio? 

—¡A-Apaga esa mierda! —y en cuanto la luz incandescente le derrite la retina de sus ojos avellana le grita a su  _ ayudante _ y posible demandado por daños colaterales.

—Lo siento… —retira la linterna de inmediato haciendo una mueca de arrepentimiento hasta que se fija en la curiosa forma del pendrive — ¿Es la cabeza de piolín?

—Regalo de mi madre, no preguntes. —advierte mirando con recelo el ridículamente lindo pendrive con la cabeza de aquel canario, aunque dentro sigue guardando los archivos de su tesis y casi se corta un huevo por el susto de no encontrarlo en la basura.

Luzu se cubre la boca en un vago intento por ocultar la ternura que le dio ver ese pequeño pendrive en manos de un hombre como el que tiene delante, cabello peinado hacia arriba con un mechón más claro, un piercing en la ceja y un brazo tatuado hasta donde alcanza a ver por la manga recogida.

El pendrive de piolin destaca demasiado. Y a Luzu le pareció lindo el dueño.

—Supongo que buenas noches —interrumpe el otro guardando al piolín en su bolsillo y sacudiendo sus manos como si eso quitara el olor a basura que ya no puede oler.

—Madrugadas —corrige Luzu por inercia, tarde se da cuenta y teme por medio segundo que el otro le moleste.

Pero solo le ve sonreír divertido por la corrección tonta.

—Te la cedo, buenas madrugadas vecino.

Y con ese último comentario, tomó su linterna y caminó hacia la puerta del complejo de departamentos en el que ambos viven. Luzu no puede evitar preguntarse por qué no le ha visto antes, sospecha que su horario de trabajo tiene mucho que ver.

Le ve partir y de pronto recuerda que él también vive en ese sitio y que debe ir a dormir para mañana no ser un zombie en el trabajo otra vez. 

*

A la mañana siguiente Luzu encontró una pequeña bolsa en la perilla de su puerta, con una cajita con un par de bombones de chocolate con relleno de nuez. Además, estaba el nombre de alguién, y asumió que el nombre, junto al número de departamento y un número telefónico es en efecto el, vecino que anoche casi deja ciego y ayudó a escudriñar en la basura.

Sonrió tomando el pequeño detalle entre sus manos, a pesar de la situación en la que se habían encontrado, puede recordar con algo de cariño, y unas pequeñas ganas de volver a verlo en otras circunstancias.

—Sería lindo volver a verlo. 


End file.
